Talk:PvP Gear and balance proposal/@comment-94.60.164.227-20190502110220/@comment-24958920-20190502232941
The R218 just made PvP even worse True. for the DK class Nope, just the other way around. (I play DK) This explains everything... you have probably never or barely touched other classes and you don't understand their situation at all... Meanwhile, while my main (and first char) is a mage and second-to-main is a ranger, I'm playing all the classes. I know how it looks. and no i don't want to nerf other class's or impower the DK class At least, +1. but truth being said the last 3 or 4 releases nerfed the DK class too much Name one nerf? Well, increased rage costs on one skill by a little bit... anything else? while the others got impowered In? Mage got an exchange of one bugture for another... nerf here-buff there. Not empowered. Ranger? Nothing at all. Dwarf? He is what he was, nerfed a bit in that now he has cooldown in pvp for healing... I must say, i prefered the old system...the 1 shot kill Same boat here. In the past all that one needed was to get better gear Almost all... but yeah. '' travel speed is equal to all class's, so there is no way to catch'up the other class's'' And when I'm playing my mage, ranger, or even dwarf, I am constantly getting chased down by DKs. Of course, I can stand in the vortex as a mage... and? DK can charge through me, use ground breaker, or use dragon hide and jump in. Even if he doesn't instantly kill me, I can try to escape, I lose a chunk of my HP that I can never recover. Of course, I can keep using blade dance there and back as a ranger... and? I can't dodge everything... Finally he is going to kill me... and if he doesn't, the exhaution will. Of course, I can stand in the tesla as a dwarf... I can use some oil slicks... but I am never invulnerable, and without abusing some bugs that some people are abusing, I can't heal infinitly... I am limited by steam and cooldowns. This way or another, you can't say that any other class has an edge over DKs. If anything, DKs have the edge over everyone else. Helio's event will be a joke(i mean enraged) with this new fighting system, especially for normal players and ppl that don't have OP friends/guilds, the OP's will dominate all day long, because there will be only 2 modes available. This. In Grimmag, I already see guilds signing up in two groups since quite a time. When they get matched together, one discretly starts failing... not straightforward giving away the match which can easily lead to bans, but rather making look like "playing" when in reality it's not. BP should really think of ending charcters class and merge everything, this way we can chose/build and change to SW, RA, SM or DK be simply changing gear this would truley end the hate/anger between class's. You're being delusional... it would change nothing. Some people were saying before this "gearless" pvp was added that it would help in the matter of "clash of classes"... what did it change? Made the conflict even stronger?